The Lost Senshi
by Phoenix Fire Child
Summary: When a new evil emerges, she sends the senshi and generals away and leaves Endymion with the task of finding them and and returning their memories. Endy, along with Jed, venture out to try and bring gather the senshi together to defeat the evil threat.
1. Prologue

Lost Senshi   
Prologue   
By Phoenix

"So...do you think the prince and princess will be grateful?" said a soft voice.

"I think so..." the other replied, his hand curling in the locks of raven hair. His own golden hair blew in the wind, tossing about his head in gentle waves. His gray suit clashed with the woman's red, but gave off such a magnificent shimmer of gold that anyone would believe he was a god of the stars. He smiled at the woman before him, his eyes shinning. "Would you like to start?" he asked, bringing the girl off of the swing and resting her in his lap.

She complied eagerly and wrapped her arms about his neck, watching his hands pull out a tiny red jewel from his pocket. He waved his hand around the glowing stone and then looked up at the girl.

"Ladies first..." he whispered.

Rei smiled gently at the man and opened her mouth only to let out the most beautiful tune anyone had ever heard. The melody wrapped around Jadeite's head and imbedded itself into his head until he glanced into her eyes and let out a matching harmony of his own.

As the soft song faded away, the jewel flickered then faded, and the couple sat before each other, hands clasped together and smiles adorning their beautiful faces.

"I love you, Rei," he said.

"And I you," she replied, kissing his forehead and then holding his head to her chest. "I don't think I want to let you go..." she said, running her hands through the soft golden waves of hair at her fingertips.

"You will never let me go ..." he said, raising his head and kissing her chin. "I am a part of you and that will never change."

"You are full of sweet words," she said, smiling and looking into his soft blue eyes.

"We should head back..." he said, lying back on the effervescent green grass. She lay beside him, her head on his chest and her legs entwined with his.

"I know...but just a little longer, the party isn't for another few hours..." she said, closing her eyes and taking in the sweetness of the day.

"That's true, love. And I trust the princess will have no trouble learning to glide down the isle with Ami and Minako?" he asked, his face turned toward the blue sky and his smile the only part of him seeming to be alive. "This is the engagement celebration of the prince and princess, and I do believe this is the princess' first time walking down the isle with all of her ladies in waiting attending her. She must walk more gracefully than any of you, she must smile more majestically than any of you, and she must stand more elegantly than any of you. And when you say there is a few hours left, does this leave you with enough time to tend to the princess and get yourself ready for the event?"

"No...I suppose not. All right, you won today, but tomorrow is my turn and you will not win. Tomorrow the prince and princess are married and you will have to stand with the prince while the other generals walk the senshi down the isle," Rei said, standing and making her way to the path behind the willow.

"And where will you be princess?" Jadeite asked, sitting up and watching the girl run away, tiny white flowers adorning her dark hair.

"I will be where I am supposed to be."

"In my arms?"

"Jed..." she said shaking her head at him.

"Darling?" he asked just as she reached the curtain of green leaves. Rei turned around slowly, the outline of her body clearly visible through the thin fabric of the gown.

"Yes, Jed?"

He smiled gently at her before lying back on the grass. "I will expect you to be in my arms later tomorrow night."

Rei laughed lightly and skipped away while voicing her response. "I think not..."

----

"Serenity, don't fall!" Makoto cried, standing beside the princess as she made her way down the carpeted stairs. "We've done this too many times; you have to get ready still."

"Yes, darling, you do have to get ready soon," came a husky voice.

"Endymion-chan?" Serenity cried, turning around to find her soon-to-be standing in the door with Rei at his side.

"Yes, I came to see how you were coming along. Rei-chan tells me you are quite helpless," he said, glancing over at Rei to see a response.

"Well, I'm just having trouble walking down this ridiculous staircase, but don't worry, I'll do wonderfully!" she cried, clasping her hands together and standing on the tips of her toes. She closed her eyes and waited as his lips connected to hers in a soft kiss. "I needed that," she sighed, standing straight and turning her back to him as the princess of Mars walked down the stairs. "Rei-chan..."

"Princess?"

"Thank you for all you have done," she said.

Rei looked at the princess, a slight smile playing her lips and a content sadness lurking in her eyes, "You are welcome..." she said. "I must make the preparations for the reception. There is much for me to do," she said, turning her back to the princess again and walking down the stairs. Her gown flowed in the movement of her body and all servants of the hall marveled in her beauty. The long hair that adorned her back was stunning with delicate white flowers woven into the braids at either side of her hair.

----

"Oh mother, the wedding was absolutely amazing!" Minako cried to her mother. "It was like a dream. And did you see the princess? Oh she was stunning."

"Yes, child, I did. I was in the first two rows of the chapel. And my, aren't you excited," the Elder Venus said, her smile wide and her eyes bright. "I'm thinking it is because there is something about a certain man in this room waiting to propose to you? Am I right?"

"You always know, don't you mother?" she asked, sitting down in the chair beside her mother and Elder Mars. "Kasei-san, what do you know about Rei?" Minako asked, her pale yellow bridesmaid dress billowing onto the floor as she swung around to see the Queen.

The Elder Mars stared at the blond haired girl before answering, "I am not too sure what she is doing at this moment, last I saw her I was with her preparing the wedding bed. She told me she had something to attend to with Jadeite, but I'm not too certain what."

"Ah yes, the young Jadeite."

"Mother he is hardly young. He is the same age as his highness, and I think I know where the two are," Minako said, looking at the stage where a quartet was busy discussing new songs.

Finally a girl dressed in a dark ruby red gown walked in through the doors at the end of the hall. The quartet stopped talking and rose to shake her hand, while the people in the room hushed to nothing. A tall man followed the girl. Dressed in a black tuxedo similar to the Prince Endymion, he too got the attention of the quartet. The girl looked behind her at the blond man before advancing to the stage.

"Such beauty..." Kasei whispered, "And my daughter looks wonderful as well."

Jadeite walked onto the stage first, his hands clasped behind his back and his smile the only part of him showing joy. "The princess and I would like to give a gift to the Prince Endymion and the Princess Serenity before any more of this celebration is to go further," he said, talking barely above a whisper. He unclasped his hands from behind his back and revealed a ruby nearly black.

Rei joined him now, her hair decorated with a small garland. "Our gift is one from the heart, it is with true nobility that Jadeite and myself present you with this," she said, holding up the jewel to the couple before her.

"I assume his highness already knows how to use this," Jadeite said, smiling and watching as the prince waved his hand over the jewel. There was a soft coil of gold energy that emitted from his hand and wove into the small crevasses of the red stone.

The whole room watched in wonder as a soft song flew from the jewel and placed itself in the ears of all. The soft hum of two voices filled the Great Hall, while a light of red and blue shone freely from the jewel. The light wound around the newly wed couple and rocked them back and forth in a laggard dance. The rest of the hall joined in, all of which were smiling at the gentle tones of the song. Endymion clung to the jewel tightly as he and his wife circled the floor. He continued to let the song carry, never bothering to release his magical key to the jewel until the song ended. "And I wish over and over again, that you would be mine."

"Wonderfully done!" people cried standing before the couple and clapping their hands together. "Beautiful song. Well sung."

"It was quite incredible, Jadeite," Endymion said, walking over to him and shaking his hand, "And princess, I knew you had an exquisite voice, but never did I think it was this magnificent!"

"Arigatou," Rei whispered, blushing heavily.

"Rei!" a voice called. Rei turned around to find her mother running up behind her. "Rei darling that song was amazing! And Jadeite, I never knew your voice was so dazzling!" she exclaimed, hugging both the singers.

"Your daughter has many talents, Mars-san," Endymion said, holding Usagi's hand and placing his other on Rei's shoulder. "If you will excuse me, the wedding celebration has come to an end and Usako and I must go to our wedding suite..." he said, smiling and standing on the stage. "Can I have everyone's attention?" Endymion called, holding his hand high and keeping Usagi close by him.

Everyone turned their heads to look up at the prince. There were cries of joy and excitement, as he stood ready to speak. "I want to thank you all for coming to celebrate this occasion with us. I greatly appreciate your company and wish all of you to attend the festival on the twenty third."

"And I would also like to thank all of you for coming on this day, the happiest day of my life..." Serenity said, closing her hand on Endymion's and leaning against his shoulder. "This means the world to us, and all of you being here has just heightened my happiness," she said, smiling and stepping away from the stage.

She held tight to Endymion's hand, wondering if it was going to be another long speech made by her mother and the rest of the court or if they were just going to be able to leave without any interference. To her dismay a voice from the crowd sounded and out came a beautiful maiden dressed in a grab of black and gold.

"Endymion-sama...Serenity-sama," the voice spoke, handing a box to a nearby servant boy, "I have yet to bestow my gift to you. Here you have the Princess of Jupiter and her consort who give you the wedding cake. Princess Mercury and her consort with the book of incantations from those thousands of years ago. Venus' princess and Earth's general of generals bestowing before you the rings of love and passion. And then you have the Princess of Mars and the youngest of your generals who have presented you with the song of love that is only sung by two who have the purest of voices, not to mention the wedding bed and reception hall. And both of your mothers giving you the palaces for any time you need, and your fathers with the gift of any necessities you need or need conjured up. Yet what have I given you? I, the princess of Matreck have given you nothing. But now, now I have this gift to give to you..."

Endymion stared at the woman; her dark brown hair tied in a braid, the pure red eyes, the slim figure, the black clothing with gold trim, and the complexion of an ivory tusk. He knew that face, he knew that voice. There was only one who fit that description and he wished never to see her again. She had killed his soul, killed his spirit. Why had he ever wanted to be a part of her life? He was young and stupid, and now he noticed the reason for his mistakes. This sorceress was a dark creature from the star Matreck. She was an evil being that tried to take over his heart, get him to love her so that she could rule the universe. All the memories came back in an instant, faster than any memory had ever come to him and he wished the memory away, but it stayed, lingered in his mind.

"Kitada you have no business here. I banished you from this kingdom long ago."

"Your highness, my gift is one of magic. One that will make your wishes come true, your desires reachable," she said, an evil glare forming in her red pools of nothing.

Endymion could feel his love gripping his hand, trying to persuade him to remain calm. He could feel his own anger rising to a new level. The most feared part of him was emerging and he had no desire to see it on this day. "We are no more you insolent wench! Get away from me and never return."

At that moment the Queen of Earth turned in her chair, stood and walked up behind her son. "Kitada, my son obviously does not wish to see you on this day. Your gift could not be so important that you stand to make a mockery of yourself. Honestly, leave our celebration and return at another time."

Kitada stared at the Queen, her eyes shone a great color and faded, leaving behind black orbs. She stood in her place one hand on the box that the boy held and the other clenched in a fist at her side. "The prince will want to see this gift, Your MAJESTY!" she screamed, thrusting the box open and crossing her arms in front of her.

There was a huge explosion and a black energy flew from the box and hit the Princess of Venus. Minako sank into the ground, her mother and the rest of the senshi running to her side. "There, one down, thirteen to go!" Kitada yelled, pressing the souls of her feet against the cold marble floor. She uncrossed her arms and crossed them again this time letting the energy flow toward a woman.

The energy struck the Elder Mercury with such force the Queen nearly died. Ami was there in a second, stroking her mother's hair and trying to shift her energy to her. "Endymion...do something, please!" Ami yelled, holding her mother's battered body to hers. "Kudasai!"

Endymion looked at all the chaos that surrounded him. Kitada was circling the room with her energy, "Hmm...who is next? The princess Mars? Jupiter, Mercury...Moon?" Kitada raised her arms again and aimed the energy toward the girl clad in red.

"Mars!" the Princess screamed, watching as her friend's eyes widened in shock. She could feel the psychic vibes emit from her dear friend. She saw Rei block the force with her arms, only to be thrown to the floor when the shield she created was up. "No...Endymion...stop this!" she screamed, trying to move forward.

Endymion blocked her, used his hands to keep her from moving. "Darling, don't. I've got it..." he said, watching Jadeite run to Rei's side. Endymion watched in horror as Jadeite grasped his lover's hand and pressed it to his cheek. "No..." he whispered to himself, raising his hands as his best friend cried over the bloody body.

"Endymion...what is happening? Don't let this happen to anyone else!" Jadeite yelled, picking up the body and running to the nearest clearing there was. He stroked the princess' cheek, reveling in the fact that she was still alive, "Not everyone can survive a blow like that. Rei nearly died. Venus is suffering from internal injuries, The Elder Mercury is scarcely breathing. You know who is next, don't you?" he asked, looking up at the prince with a tear stained face.

Endymion nodded and let a bright blue energy build in his hands. "Jed...lend me your strength," he whispered, closing his eyes and grasping his wife's hand, "Darling, lend me your strength, mother, Queen Serenity, Elder Venus, Elder Mars, Elder Jupiter, Kunzite, Zoicite, Nephrite, Mercury, Jupiter, Father..."

Endymion and the others closed their eyes, all focusing on giving him strength, all falling to the ground once their energy had been transferred. Endymion looked upon the crazed witch in the center of the room. "You insolent sorceress! You shall pay!" he screamed, holding his arms up and letting the bright blue energy build even brighter. Flecks of gold, silver, and red filled the massive blue ball. There look of pure panic on the Queen's face.

"No...you are nobody. You don't have enough power to defeat me!" Kitada screeched stepping back from the man. She looked into his cold stares, his strong body, and his energy. "No!" she screamed, bringing her hands above her head and trying to block the strong force. She was too late and non-too powerful enough to break herself from the blow.

A loud piercing scream echoed through the hall. A great light so illuminating it shone for several minutes after the blow had struck. "I will return..." came a soft voice.

Endymion was breathing harshly, his hands still in the position he had used to destroy the woman. He looked upon all his guests, the horror, the grief-stricken horror marked on everyone of their faces wracked his soul. He bent down and picked up the princess, kissing her gently as he did. He stepped over the broken dishes and the torn table clothes until he came upon the princess of Venus.

He rested a hand on her head and stroked the blonde hair gently, letting the remaining energy from his body heal her wounds. "Gomen-nasai..." he whispered, picking the princess back up and walking over to the Elder Mercury.

The princess lay over her, her blue hair tangled in her mother's. Endymion felt for a pulse from the woman and smiled at the rapid pace that was emitting from the flesh. "Gomen-nasai...I will get you back to your chambers...just hold on..." he whispered, walking over to the girl in red who lay motionless on the group, her lover resting beside her

He rested his sleeping princess beside him and gently removed Jadeite's arms away from the raven-haired girl. He rested a hand on her stomach, nausea filling his body as his fingers slipped into her flesh. A hole no bigger than his fist lay in the young girl, yet her heart rate was amazing. It was fast, and strong, despite the bloody body it was working for. Endymion removed his hand and looked at the blood on his fingers, than at the blood on Jadeite's arms. "Gods...no..." he whispered, "How? How did she get this bad? Was it because of the shield? Please...say it isn't that way! The shield only...no!"

Endymion narrowed his eyes, trying to remember the exact energy flow that hit every girl. Venus's strike had been for her organs. Her body, inside her body. The blow wasn't for her skin, but her internal self so that she would drown in her own blood. The blow for the Elder Mercury was aimed at her mind. It was meant to block out her thoughts, shut down her mind. And Rei's, it was focused on her body. The energy wanted to kill her, wanted to kill her slowly. But somehow, all these women survived. None had even come close to death, save Venus.

Slowly all of the members of the court roused themselves, looking upon the few injured senshi. "What is going on here?" one asked, stepping forward and bending down next to the Elder Mercury. "The Queen of Mercury is hurt!" he called, trying to get the attention of the group. "Someone call Doctor Nihon! Quick!"

Prince Endymion looked over his shoulder, noting that all of the court had been roused and now looked upon him. "They will all survive," he said, sitting back on his heals and staring at the girl before him. His mind spun with the strange visions and quickly he stood. "This celebration is not nearly over. Conductor, start up the music once again. The senshi will heal within the hour. In the mean time I demand that you all get up and dance," he said with a smile on his face.

The entire court cheered and made their way to the dance floor, albeit slow, and continued to stare at the senshi on the floor.

Endymion watched the others make their way to the dance floor, his love was standing beside him, waiting in horror. "Serenity, the other's will be fine..." he said walking over to her and placing a hand on her shoulder. He stroked her long pigtails in an effort to calm her and looked into her eyes. "We are married, Princess. Have no fears..."

Serenity's lower lip began to quiver, "Are you sure the will be all right?" she asked, still slightly weak from the incident.

The young prince nodded and took her hand; "Our wedding night is not over, fair one. I will call someone to bring the senshi to the healing room and then you and I will finish enjoying our wedding..." he whispered into her ear.

----

Two months later the ground began to stir and the sky went black. Everyone was at peace, or so they thought. The prince and princess were happily married and spent their time expressing their feelings for one another. There were even times the two would bring other members of the Senshi with them to enjoy their walks and meals.

But two months of happiness soon vanished. Faster then anything could be, a force came to claim them. There were few that knew what exactly were coming, the prince and princess being two.

A warm, peaceful summer's evening. No one would have thought a thing could happen on a night like this, but something did. Something massive and destructive occurred, and the entire life of one man was altered.

There had been times when the man had thought nothing of it, thought that no one could ever be taken from him, but he was wrong. Everything was taken from him, his love, his friends, and his life. He had only one choice left and that was to fulfill the proposition the amoral had proposed. And so with a heavy heart he made up his mind and started his quest.

I hope all of you enjoyed the prologue and continue on to the firstchapter of my story. Lost Senshi was created with Lady Hino's work as it's inspiration (Thank you, Lady Hino!) and I have MANY more chapters lined up for you to read. Though the story centers around Endymion finding Serenity, I'm going to mainly focus on all the couples...I really hope you all enjoy it. I posted the first chapter as well so you can read it and tell me how it is. R & R please!

Sincerely, Phoenix


	2. Chapter 1: The Struggle

Lost Senshi   
Chapter One: The Struggle   
By Phoenix Fire Child

How could I let this happen? I was the one who was to save them. Instead I stayed away from them, no movement in my body...

The room was dark. Deserted. Empty. Why had he been chosen to stay? Why had the yoma picked him? Why couldn't she have been a person of strength? Who was he to search the great city, finding the missing senshi? Prince, he was Prince; yet his mind only went so far when he thought about his lost wife. Heavily he placed his head in his hands letting his emotions stir.

----

Four men waited by the two, each glistening with a slight sweat. The youngest, Jadeite, stood tall, his breath escaping in loud gasps. "Don't worry majesty," he mouthed, planting his feet into the ground and clenching his fists. Twenty-three and so full of spirit this boy, Endymion thought when he saw the stone faced man look at the senshi clad in red. He mouthed words to her, words of purity, words from his heart, his soul, "I love you..."

And the priestess answered back, with the slightest movement of her lips, only her eyes making the words clear, "And I you..." she moved forward, the strong breezes of wind flowing through her hair and about her body. Her thin frame was a mask of shadows, black abnormal shadows of hatred and evil. The only true thing about the senshi of Mars was her eyes, the strong violet eyes that could stare down any person, may they have the courage. Known for her Shinto ways, this priestess would no sooner die, than live a thousand decades.

Of the four men who stood, only one had the long brown hair that played with the eyes of the beast known to few as Kitada. Endymion saw this, his eyes casting cold stares and his hair sweeping about his body, dancing with such life only one could make out the meaning. The one and only child that could make out any of this generals motions, words, stares. Mokusei's only child, Lady Makoto. The princess of the planet Jupiter. How she was a strong willed person, engaged to this strong willed man no one knew. Only one and that one had a soul of steel. No one could break her innocence, her secrets were locked away deep in her mind and heart. And as Endymion noticed all the people of his court, he began to think himself. His mind didn't think, only his heart and his soul, which were both connected by a force unseen by any other, not even to him.

Words flew through Endymion's head; "You have terrorized this city for the last time. I will not let you take this from any of my people or friends. You have betrayed us Kitada-san! Why? Why do you do this to us?" The words rushed from his mouth, placing themselves in the ears of the monster that stood before him. The creature looked at him, eyes wide and mouth playing with a grin. "Kitada! Answer me! Why?"

The monster stared at him in disgust; "You have left me with nothing! I am now a creature brought back from the deathbed that you have sent me to. You are the fool who has turned me into what I am now. A creature from the dead! You have turned me into...this...this hideous monster!" Kitada shouted to Endymion with the same grin on her face, "But...now that I am this...this creature...I can destroy you! I have powers beyond belief! I can take you and your whole kingdom out!"

"Please Kitada. What ever it is that I have done to you...tell me! Let me help you! My senshi and I can be of use to you," Endymion said with a somber glare in his eyes. Serenity stood, looking into the eyes of the yoma that towered over her husband. "We can help you. We will help you! Just give us time!" Endymion brought his hands down, in a swift motion, toward the ground below his feet. He snatched a handful of earth and held it out to Kitada. "Take this!" Kitada Hikui looked at the soil that Endymion held in his hand and then at him.

"What is that?" she asked in a cynical tone. "Why would you give me dirt?" She continued to stare at Endymion, wondering what was on his mind. Her eyes changed expressions in a slow state. I don't understand... What is he trying to show me?

The soil in Endymion's hand began to glow. It was a strange mystical glow. The green light stood around the brown matter in his palm. It glowed, brighter and brighter with every breath he took. Finally the light faded, leaving behind a rock. The rock floated above his hand, mocking Kitada for a moment. Endymion's eyes gazed at the silver rock then at the creature that stood before him. "Take this..." he said in a soft voice. Kitada looked at him for a moment, then brought her hands above her head and let a red light flicker in the middle of them.

Mars planted her feet in the ground, raising her hands up and moving her mouth to the familiar words of her power. Usagi stood behind Mars with her hands on the ginzuishou and her eyes on her husband. She gasped when she saw the yoma's eyes, but smiled when she saw that Endymion had taken the soil from the ground.

Jupiter stood behind the stiff prince, her arms crossed, ready for any attack the yoma threw at her. Her eyes focused on the hands of her king and the eyes of the yoma that stood before him. She glanced at Mars, who caught her eye and nodded her head. And at that moment, Jupiter opened her mouth and chanted the words of a familiar phrase. A bright bolt of lightening towered through the sky, making it's way to the yoma. It lit up the dark clouds, that the yoma had placed around the palace, as well as the yoma's own startled face. It hit Kitada in the shoulder. She cried out in pain, but stood straight, giving off a nebulous gaze toward Jupiter.

Mars gave a devious smile at Jupiter's attack and opened her mouth, ready to chant the words of her power. A stream of fire raced through the air, its helical form making its way toward the yoma's body. At this point the yoma lowered her eyes and threw out a continuos current of water toward the fire. The two powers collided; creating an explosion that took out the pagoda in the center of the battle scene. Mars gasped and pushed Usagi over, trying to dodge the power that traveled through the air.

"Prince Endymion, I have come to a conclusion," Kitada said when the fire had disappeared. Endymion looked at her, his eyes squinting from the smoke that hung in the air. "I want you to do something for me..." There was furtiveness in her voice as well as her eyes. She raised her hands and threw a power at the senshi that stood behind him. There were screams and cries for help, but Endymion realized that he could not move, nor could he turn his head to see what Mars and Jupiter were going through as well as the four generals, his friends. Kitada gave a little smirk and raised her arms again, aiming her power at the Queen and the palace that stood at her side. The red light struck the air with a loud screech. More screams were heard from inside that palace, and Endymion could hear Usagi calling for help.

My feet won't move! Why can't I turn? Serenity, please hang on! Don't let her take you! Endymion's breathing got faster and faster with every inch he tried to move. His legs felt like a thousand bricks and his arms hung loosely at his side. His teeth were clenched and his eyes narrowed, giving Hikui the satisfaction she wanted.

"Endymion, I have asked you to do something for me...yes?" Hikui asked with a grin playing her lips. She threw her arm out, causing a bolt of red energy to emerge. Endymion's head nodded in response. "I have three tests for you. They are quite simple to tell you the truth," Kitada said in a low hum. Her face glowed as she spoke the words of her plans for Endymion. "Three tests is all I ask of you. Three and you shall be free from my power. The first is quite simple. It may only take you days, or it could take you years..." her voice trailed off, leaving Endymion stunned. "The first test involves strength and wisdom. You are to find your senshi and generals. I have sent them to different lives all throughout this world. They have no memory of you or this place you call your palace. Find them and I will give you yet another test, as well as an answer to your question about what you have done to me!" she said in a slow rising voice.

Fire blazed around the palace as she spoke. Endymion's hairline was covered with small beads of sweat from the fervor of the fire. His eyes widened in shock when he heard the words of his ex-advisor. He stared at her, his eyes unable to move, his breath rising and falling. "N-nani? You cannot ask me to do this! I-I...can't believe you are asking me to do such a thing. Return the senshi now, Kitada!" he yelled keeping his mind to the soil that lay beneath his feet. The silver rock was still lying in his hand, cold and hard. He looked at the stone and then at the yoma in front of him. He threw the stone to the floor, challenging her. "You will loose, and I shall win!" he gloated, watching her smile in disgust.

"All right, your majesty!" she mocked. Kitada looked at the burning castle and then at the Prince that stood before her. "I will be waiting in Abashiri. If you are able to find your court, then you will have your second test! Till then!" She left with a gust of wind following her, consuming the ground below her.

Prince Endymion watched the hysterical yoma leave and then looked at the empty ruins behind him. His eyes flooded and his knees collapsed. What have I done? Why? he asked himself. He stood from his position; his body sagging and his form ready to collapse at any moment. He made his way into the castle and up to his bedroom.

----

"So I have three tests?" Endymion asked himself, sitting on the soot-covered bed that lay in his room. He rolled the question over and over in his head. How was he to do this? Kitada said that she set the senshi into different lives in this country? What does that mean? Did she kill them and reincarnate them? Or did she just put them with families, and give the families back round about them? His mind would not focus on the problem that sat in front of him, only the ones he lost. The senshi, his wife. What was he going to do? How was he going to handle the commitment? "Oh gods...please help me get through this."

As he held his head in his hands and thought about the problem, he heard a tiny voice. It sounded like it was at ankle height? "Luna?" he whispered to himself. "Luna-chan?" his question was getting louder with each holler for the small black cat. "Luna, where are you?" he asked standing and letting his problems leave his mind. He heard the tiny voice again, calling from underneath the bed? He lifted the comforter and peered into the dark cave that lay under his bed. "Oh Luna!" he called, grabbing her and taking her into the light. He brushed the soot from her soft black coat and propped her on the bed. "Are you all right?" he asked in a soft voice, kneeling before her.

"Oh your majesty! I am so glad you found me. I saw what the yoma did, and I o-over heard her talking to one of her henchmen while she left. S-she said that it was a go-good thing she only sent them into different lives. It may ha-have been too much for her if she reincarnated them. Oh Endymion-san, what are you going to do?" her voice was soft and her body motionless. She had been caught in the slight fire that made its way to Usagi and his bedroom. He looked at her with soft eyes and stroked her back.

"Luna, I'm going to find them, all of them. Do you think you are strong enough to come with me? I'll need your help. You are the only one I know that can restore memory. I...I cannot do such a thing and would be lost without you." He stared at the black feline on the bed and waited for a response. Slowly she brought her head up and nodded her head whispering, "Hai" to him at the same moment.

He smiled and picked her up, ever so carefully, and brought her to the closet. "Now, let me see. I have to make myself look inconspicuous. Or else, how am I going to get through this country? What do you think Luna? A name change, a new outfit, a new identity." Luna managed a smile at what he was saying.

"Endymion-sama, you need a different name and a new look, all right? Otherwise your kingdom will be swarming around you, trying to get information." He smiled at her and continued to look through his closet. He pulled out an old pair of black pants and threw them onto the bed, "Good, but now you need a shirt, something that doesn't say too much about you," Luna said trying to stand. When she had stood on the soft bed she looked up at Endymion. He was standing, watching in wonder at how much strength the cat had.

"You know Luna, for being neko, you certainly are strong," he said laughing. Luna shot him a look of annoyance and continued to balance herself on the bed. "How about this?" he asked holding up a white shirt. "It doesn't look too bad. I can just say I'm a worker for the palace, "he said taking it off the hanger and placing it on the bed. He took his cloths into the bathroom, or whatever was left of it, and changed into the clothes he had just picked out.

"How do I look?" he asked stepping out of the bathroom. Luna glanced at him, finding it very difficult to see that he wasn't the prince of the Earth.

"Forgive me Endymion-sama, but are you going to wear your diamond when out in public?" she asked pointing her paw at his ear. Endymion blushed and removed the bright diamond, feeling very strange without it. He put it in his pocket and took a small gold loop from the nightstand and placed it in his ear. "You need something else," Luna said jumping from the bed and sitting in front of him. He kneeled on the floor beside her and looked at her, his eyes giving off looks of confusion as well as eagerness to get going.

"What do I need neko?" he asked smiling. Luna glared at him, narrowing her eyes and turning her head, "I'm sorry, Luna. What is it that I need? I don't think I need much else."

"You need to wear glasses or something," she said looking into his blue eyes.

"What about you?" he asked picking her up and stroking her back. She purred eagerly as he ran his long fingers down her back, placing them at the top of her head when he began again. "Don't you think that people will recognize you as Luna?" he asked gazing out of his window at the streets below.

"Perhaps, but I think I'll manage," Luna answered purring and giving him an innocent glance. "I can always duck into allies and such, I'll be fine, don't worry about me Endymion -san..."

"If you insist," he said taking his hand from her back and leaning back to meet his nightstand. He grabbed his reading glasses and put them on his face, blinking a few times to get used to the magnification. "Hmm?" he asked sitting back up and looking at Luna. "Do I pass as I commoner?" he said mocking Mina's words.

"Oh definitely," Luna replied jumping off of the bed and onto the ash covered floor. She looked up at her prince, wondering how she was going to be able to keep him in line. He wasn't the perfect student for her to take on. He was nice, but so temper-mental at times. Luna's eyes traced the prince's face, shaking her head finding he looked the same as he had done before, only clean and not as formal. "Gomen your majesty, but I don't think that this look is going for you. You look like Prince Endymion."

Endymion gazed at the black cat that stood before him. His mind filling with anger as he thought of his power. "Of course," he whispered to himself, placing his hands to his head and running them through the jet-black hair. He closed his eyes and tossed his head back. As he lifted his hands from his head a mass of golden tresses fell from his hands. He shot his eyes open and blinked at the cat. "How's that?" he asked giving her a mischievous grin. His eyes had been lightened in color; a soft blue now filled his cold gaze.

"You look like...Jadeite..." Luna said, her eyes filling with reminisce of his former best friend. "Gomen-nasi your majesty."

"Hai, well, we'd better get going," he said laughing a bit at the comment. He walked down the hall, his back facing her the whole time.

"Endymion -san..."

"No wait. Luna, I need a new name. How dense can I be?" he thought stopping in his tracks and looking at the startled feline. "I need something that doesn't sound too strange, got any ideas neko?" he asked turning his head and looking at the ground below him.

"Kuni?" she asked with a dubious glare. Endymion smiled and bent down to pick her up.

"Kuni? Luna, I'm not too sure, but I do think that people may connect that with the palace. Country, think about it," he said letting her jump onto his shoulder.

"Hayai?" she asked smiling. "It suits you Endymion-san." Endymion turned his head to see the black cat resting on his shoulders. His eyes grew wide and his mind flipped the name over in his head.

"It does, doesn't it?" he asked walking down the corridor to the entrance of the building. "I got it!" he exclaimed before resting his hand on the doorknob. "Tsuyoi Hayai!" his voice echoed through the empty castle. "It goes wonderfully!"

"Hai...it does," came a voice. It was soft and husky in sound, and the voice also had a certain pain in it.

"Who's there?" Endymion asked, turning around and looking for the carrier of the voice.

Soon a tall figure stumbled out from behind the shadows of the dark hallway. His blond hair reflected the light that filtered through the windows, while his suit was covered with ash. Endymion squinted his eyes, trying his best to see the stranger. "Oh Endymion, don't tell me you don't recognize me," he said, leaning against the wall. "I have been here for a while, I heard you when you came up with a name, good choice."

"Jadeite?" Endymion whispered, walking slowly to the other side of the hall. His hair glowed in the light as he made his way to his friend. His dearly devoted friend whom he had known all his life. "Jed?"

"Hai..." he replied, clenching his teeth and leaning his head against the wall.

"What happened to you?"

"I escaped Kitada...urgh...I managed to run away from the attack. I was going to go get the rest of the senshi...ah...but...ooh...I didn't make it past this hallway. She blew it up before I got out. I wanted to save Rei, Endymion. She's gone! I saw it. I saw the senshi disappear, I saw the princess vanish, I saw everything...urgh...and now I'm an injured fool who cannot save his love."

Endymion stared at his injured friend, unable to do what he felt he needed to. Slowly he approached; his heart was racing the entire time. He looked awful; his eyes were drained of life. The only thing that showed was shame and guilt. "Jadeite, you couldn't stop it," Endymion said, resting a hand on his friend's shoulder.

Jadeite took a deep breath and fell to the ground, clutching his left arm. Tears fell down his ash stained cheeks, his shoulders were quivering, and his body was tense. "But there was something I could have done!" he shouted, cringing when he felt the pain shoot through his arm. "I could have stayed with her! I could have stood in front of her and kept her from dying! But I failed, Endymion-kun! I failed!"

Endymion shook his head and help Jadeite to stand, "No. I failed. I let myself succumb to her whim. I didn't bother fighting. I don't know what came over me. I used the friendship spell, but I couldn't understand why."

Jadeite limped slowly back to the main room of the palace. There he sat on a bench and cleansed himself of every evil that had been put into his body. His open wounds healed over and the ash on his clothing vanished, "By the way Endymion," he called, rubbing his forehead, which still ached from the explosion.

Endymion turned and threw Jadeite a bandage for his arm, "What is it, Jed?"

"Why have you disguised yourself to look like me?"

Endymion laughed nervously and put a hand to his blonde hair, "It was an attempt to move about in the streets without having people mob me," he said.

The injured man sent a mental command out to the white bandage and watched as it wrapped itself around his now sprained arm, "But you think that by disguising yourself to look like me no one will go after you? Endymion I may not be prince of the earth, but I am a prince of my respected corner of the world, I would still get mobbed..." he said. He touched his arm gently and winced at the pain. "That disguise wouldn't have helped...much."

"I realize that now, dear friend. Thank you for dousing my hopes. Now I must come up with another identity," he said, tapping a finger to his lips. His eyes widened at that moment and a flash of brown hair fell over his head. It was still short and soft as it had been before, but now it was brown. His eyes had turned a hazel color as well. "Well...?"

Jadeite did a mock inspection of his prince and shook his head; "It will have to do. I suppose I can do something along those lines," he said.

At that moment Endymion held up his hand, "You are not coming with me..."

The blonde man turned his head up and looked Mamoru straight in the eye; "I am going with you. I have sworn fealty to you! I will not allow you to travel out in the cities alone! You will need me! What happens if Kitada-san attacks you on your journey? What then?" he asked. He was standing straighter than he normally did for he was outshining Endymion's height by half a head.

Finally Endymion broke away from Jadeite's stare and began pacing the room, "You don't understand. If I let you come with me, you could be injured far worse than you are now!" he retorted. He was shaking his head as he paced. "No, I can't allow it..."

Jadeite fell to his knee then, "Endymion, if you leave me here I will be consumed by grief and guilt. I will fall into depression for the woman I love is gone and my best friend walking into death's hands! I would be disgracing my family honor if I broke my vow to be loyal to you! Please, I am asking you to let me go with you and help fight the evil! I am begging you!" Jadeite stared up at the pacing prince and smiled, "There are such adventure out there, Endymion-kun. If we were both the same people we would be tracking down the beauties of this land side-by-side. Do you know what that means? It means that we are partners! We fight beside one another! You can't say that I am stuck in this old half eaten palace alone!"

Endymion stopped when he heard his friend's words. They were true, when they were younger, before they met the beautiful princesses; the two would work together in luring young maidens to them. It took them months to figure out the perfect plan; too many beautiful women were attracted to them, for each were young handsome men. There were times when Endymion would stand directly across from a beauty that he had spot and would wait as Jadeite made his move.

Endymion was laughing when he recalled the memory. "You are absolutely right, Jed!" he exclaimed walking over to the kneeling general. "We are partners. How could I forget?"

Jadeite looked up at his friend and cocked an eyebrow, "Prince Endymion, you are letting me attend?" he asked, standing.

"Of course! You have told me about our partnership! I have remembered the things you and I have done together to get fair maidens to join one of our embraces! You have helped me in training; you have helped me in my lessons. I can recall the time you false played a fight with Zoey so you could stand next to the tutor and give me answers to the test! You have been a great friend and I know how badly you wish to see the young Princess..." he said, taking his friend's hand and shaking it wildly. "Come then, hurry."

The youngest of the generals smiled greatly and put a hand to his head. "A disguise that won't make me to look like a fool, nor make me look to be a member of the court." His hand began to glow a mystical red as he concentrated on a spell. His hair faded from blonde to white then to a rich dark blonde. "Good?" he asked blinking his eyes twice. Green eyes that would pass for small emeralds stared back into Endymion's now hazel eyes.

His friend stared back in utter shock, "I never knew you had that power!" he stated.

"It takes a lot of nagging from Kunzite to get this power. I was forced to learn it, but I am still no where in comparison to him nor you," Jadeite said, shaking his head and rubbing his neck. "I have much to learn. As you can tell, I'm a slow learner. Singing has been my only high point."

"And you sing wonderfully!"

"Arigatou..." he replied blushing slightly. "Now," he began, changing the subject, "if I'm correct, I need a new name. One to roam the streets with..." he looked to Endymion for an answer.

The latter nodded his head and crossed his arms, "A name for protection, not to roam in the streets with."

"It serves for the exact same purposes. But a name is a hard decision. Let me see..." Jadeite began, pacing the large room. He stopped when he saw the harp leaning against a burned cello, "Music is pure. Look what that wench did to that harp!"

Endymion strode over to his friend and looked upon the same instrument he stared upon, "Your love for music is quite big," he said, putting a hand on his shoulder. "Ongaku..." Endymion sighed, then more harshly, "Ongaku! That's it! Ongaku!"

"Well yes, Endymion. Ongaku is what the harp is used for. Honestly, I thought you were smarter than that," he said walking away.

Endymion shook his head and ran after his friend, "Ongaku is the name I choose for you," he said.

The now brown haired man pondered the name and made an uneasy sigh, "It is a good name, but I don't know if I would want to roam the country being called that. Can't I do something like you did? Perhaps name myself after a characteristic?"

At that moment Luna, who had been sitting in the doorway of the room, jumped up into Jadeite's lap and purred. "Ah, you taunt me Luna. You with your beautiful black coat and me with my ivory complexion. Wait a minute! Are you trying to tell me something?" he asked, jumping up and staring down at the cat.

"Perhaps, Lord Jadeite. Did my trick succeed in making up your mind?" she asked, sitting before his feet and giving him her sly cat smile.

Jadeite contemplated the thought and nodded, "You've convinced me. But how did you know I was going to say ivory?"

Luna shrugged and closed her eyes, "I didn't. I took a chance. Either you chose the word ivory or you didn't. Either way I would have said something."

"You have a smart neko on your hands, Endymion. Ongaku Zoge. It suites me, just as your name suites you," Jadeite said, looking down at his clothing. "Are the rooms still in decent shape?" he asked, brushing off his gray suit.

Endymion shook his head and pointed to his clothing. "Half of my room has been destroyed. Perhaps you shall have better luck."

"And perhaps not. If I go in there I may regret my choice..." he said making his way out of the room. "Do you wish to follow or do you wish to sit in this room and think?" Jadeite asked, running up the stairs. "You will not make it there before I!"

Endymion took the challenge, and though very far behind, took up his own pace and ran after his friend.

As Endymion reached the top he stopped, noting that Jadeite stood in the doorway to his room, obviously stunned. He walked up behind his friend and put a hand on his shoulder, "Are...you all right?" he asked breathing harshly.

Jadeite, his breathing also rough, meekly nodded his head and walked in to the demolished room. The pictures that once hung on the beautifully painted walls were on the floor shredded and still burning with fire. The portrait his mother had painted of he and Rei was in flames, the painting of Endymion and Serenity was gone from the wall and lay face down on the carpeted floor. His dressers were thrown down, his clothes spilling every where. There were very few garments of the Lady Rei for she rarely stayed with him, but what was left was burned.

Slowly he picked up one of the blackened gowns of his ladylove. The once beautiful garment of red silk was a heap of black ash. There were no signs of anything whole. The bed had even been half destroyed. He had forgotten that his room lay on the same side of the palace as Endymion's. His hands skimmed the surface of the bed; his black sheets still looked the same, yet not. "Oh Gods, why did you choose me..." he asked, kneeling on the ground and picking up a crystal.

It was a silver gem that resembled quartz. It was heavy and sculpted into a figurine of a palace. "Oh Endymion...they have destroyed every bit of my pitiful life! Look! There, the once beautiful painting my mother made for me in the past! That is priceless! She had a vision that I would marry a woman with long raven hair and beautiful violet eyes. She painted the picture of the woman and I. And look where it is! On the damn floor, burned! Probably the last thing of Rei's I have or had!"

Endymion walked into the room and kneeled next to the picture of Jadeite and Rei. "Jed, you do know that Rei's chambers are on the other side of the palace one story up..." he reassured, leaning the large frame against an over turned desk.

Jadeite held the crystal palace in his hands and, before he could stop himself, broke it. His hand crushed it. Blood seeped from his wounds. He didn't seem to mind so much, for he stood and walked to his closet. Pulling out several articles of clothing and striping his own off.

Endymion did nothing but stand by the large window. He was content with his clothing and, although he and Jadeite had changed before one another before, felt strange. He pressed his body against the beige wall and waited patiently, his eyes focused on the ground.

Soon Jadeite emerged from the closet. He was wearing black pants and a white shirt. Draped over his shoulders, billowing about his floor, was a black cloak. It was simple and made of a sort of tight woven material, thus making it look more common than anything in the palace. There was a strip of white cloth surrounding the hand that had crushed the crystal and a black bag in his other hand. "You need a cloak, Endymion. It will get cold during the nights," he said with a tone unlike his own. "Kunzite should have one in his room. It's a black gray so it should fit you. You are slightly shorter than he is."

He strode quickly out of his room and down the hall into another. Tossing slightly blacked clothing out of the closet he came up with a nearly blackened cloak. "Gomen, but I suppose Nephrite's cloak will fit you..." he said when he saw Endymion walking into the room.

Endymion stood out of the way as Jadeite made a dash for the next room down the hall. There, finally, was a dark brown clock that was neither burnt nor shredded. "Put this on," Jadeite said, throwing Endymion the cloak, "And take this with you," he threw another black bag at him.

"What is this for?"

"Are we bringing horses?" Jadeite asked, stretching out the bag.

"Saddle bags. I'm sorry, Jed. I wasn't thinking. I was just in a hurry to get out and find the senshi so that I could get the princess back..." Endymion said, draping the large hood over his head. "By the way, where did you guys get these clothes?" he asked tying the neck of the cloak.

Jadeite hesitated slightly before answering, "While you went to the Moon for a small visit to Serenity, the other generals and I went out in search of warm bodies. I wasn't exactly in the mood for women, I was more interested in catching some thief and tying him to a tree, but I had no choice but to go with the others. It was an attempt to disguise ourselves. We bought them at a nearby market place. Each of us got a different color, I have black, Kunzite has dark gray, Nephrite has brown, and Zoicite has a deep forest green. You were gone quiet a while, we were going to get you one so that you may scour the countryside with us, but we didn't have time and when you got back you said that you would never want another maiden in your bed. Then we were glad we didn't get you one..."

Endymion narrowed his eyes and shook his head, "But we all went to the Moon several days after my return. How many times did you use these cloaks?"

Jadeite handed Endymion his saddle bag, "Only about twice. Could you fill my bag for me? I have some things to attend to..." he said pointing at the next case of stairs.

Endymion rolled his eyes and walked down to the kitchen. He wasn't in the mood to fill their saddlebags with food, nor was he interested in learning the whereabouts of his generals. It seemed to him that the most important thing was to leave the palace and find his wife. Ah Gods. I don't want to spend my time getting unnecessary things for this journey.

He was in the kitchen, roaming the pantry with haste. He had this burning urge to steal away and grab a purse of coins so that he could buy food instead of packing his own. But knowing his friend, bringing coins would not be smart. "I'm going to make sure this lout leaves before dawn," he said to himself, shoving a loaf of bread into one of his saddlebags. He found another day old loaf and threw that into Jadeite's bag. There was dried venison hanging with the other cured meats, and he grabbed a handful of those to pile into the four bags.

Jadeite, meanwhile, was searching the rooms on the third floor. He was rummaging through the Princess Mars' belongings when he felt the pain in his body tighten and fall. "Damn medicinal powers," he growled, wishing that his knowledge in magic were stronger so that he could heal himself as quickly as any of the other generals.

He stood; ready to leave the room without a memento of his love when he spotted the white gold necklace resting on the nightstand. It was gleaming it's beautiful white, taunting him with memories. It was the only thing he could do to pick it up and let the flood of remembrance flow through his mind...

----

"So you believe that you actually love me?" the beauty asked, wandering through her palace's gardens. She was just visiting her parents, but her presence on the Moon would be needed soon. Venus hadn't finished training the girls yet, and the professors still had lessons about etiquette for them.

Jadeite smiled and followed her as she picked flowers and wove them into a bushy garland. He was holding something behind his back, something that gleamed white and red when the sun caught it. "Hai...I do love you, Princess," he said in response to her question. "Do you love me?" he asked, bending over so that his mouth was right beside her ear.

She was not easily won. His charm was flattering, but his persistence was beginning to have her wish that he would leave her home and visit her while she was on the Moon.

A faint breeze passed by the couple in the gardens, sweeping the maidens hair and weaving through the general's. She closed her eyes and let the wind whisper in her ears, let the breeze flow over her body and let the fire within her build. "Lord Jadeite...I do care for you..." she whispered, walking over to the next group of flowers.

"Demo..."

"Demo...my duty lies with her highness. I don't have time to get involved with a man..." she said, her back to him and her hands busy weaving the stems with their partners.

Jadeite grinned slightly and brought the object from behind his back to drape over her neck.

She was stunned, and he felt it. He could feel her whole body stiffen when the cold chain made contact with her beautiful flesh. She dropped her garland then, to look upon the charm in the center. The beauty of the ruby heart caused a smile to form on her lips. "Jed..." she whispered, spinning around so that she was face to face with him. "Your soul belongs to the army of the prince," she said.

He shook his head and wrapped his arms around her waist, "My soul belongs with you...and it always will."

"Do you say that to all of the women you bed?"

"I would never let these lips speak those words to another living soul. You are the one for me, and you always will be. If you ever tell me that I am not allowed to love you, I will continue to do so no matter your wrath. I love you, Rei. I never thought I would be able to feel this kind of love for anyone, but when I met you...a fire raged through my body and my heart stopped beating. My mind said, 'This is her. This is whom you will spend your life with because she is your match.'" His lips were inches from hers. His voice was barely above a whisper and his eyes were glazing over.

She was shocked, stunned. Deep down she always knew that she loved this man, but she was always afraid to let the barrier around her heart fall. His words brought her new life; they gave her hope that someday she would be able to return those words with some of her own. "Are you willing to love a woman whose mind belongs to protecting a princess?" she asked, closing her eyes and waiting for his arms to fall.

They didn't move, "As long as her heart is beating beside mine." It was not a whisper, nor was it a shout. It was a sigh. A sigh of love, relief, and happiness.

"I...love you...Jed," she breathed, wrapping her arms around his neck and jumping up to meet his lips.

He broke the kiss to finger the necklace around her neck, "Never take it off?"

"Never."

Yea or Nay? I hope you enjoyed it. If no one likes it, then I'm going to stop the story here...so I hope people like it! Please review!

Sincerely, Phoenix Fire Child


	3. Chapter 2: And so the Journey Begins

Lost Senshi

Chapter Two: And So the Journey Begins

By Phoenix Ashes

She had been sick for some time, nearly two weeks. The doctor took it off. The doctor told her that she needed to take it off and let her body adjust to the medicine he would be applying to her throat. It was the damn doctor that made her cry! She had gone stone cold when the necklace was removed. She would see no one; she would speak to no one, but Jadeite.

Again it was the doctor who had made sure she could not get the necklace. He had put it in a box on the other end of the room and threatened to tie her arms and legs to the bed if she tried to get up. He had told her she needed rest. He said that she was tired, weak. But she was just sore. Her throat hurt, her head ached, and her stomach was restless. She was not weak, she was just experiencing some minor body aches.

"I should have been there," he said, grabbing the necklace and holding up to his heart. "I should have been there to kick him out and get Ami or the Elder Mercury over here to help you…" he whispered.

Slowly he raised the necklace to his neck and clasped it on, hoping that it wouldn't leave his neck for the entire journey. He strode out of the room then, his cloak flying out behind him. He wanted to leave, now. He wanted to get out on the road and kill the woman who had taken his love.

She meant everything and more to him. He had never known that it was possible for those emotions to be revealed. He had always thought he would never love, never marry. He had believed his life was full of bedding women who meant nothing to him. He had enjoyed living his life like that, but when he went to the Moon to meet his prince's love and begin a series of trainings with the Senshi, his life changed.

She was only seventeen, far too young to bed, but that's not what he saw her for. She was a beauty, with long silken raven hair and beautiful fiery eyes to match. Her figure had men turning heads all over and he wondered why she was not engaged. He had never before set eyes on a more stunning woman.

He found that his body had begun to react to her in ways he never knew could happen. His heart was pounding painfully at his chest the first time she stood before him to introduce herself. His head was swimming in images of her beautiful smile. He wanted so desperately to set his lips to that smile of hers, he wanted to take her to Earth and show her the beautiful fall that he and Endymion had found on one of their adventures. He wanted to love her, he wanted to be a part of her, and he wanted her for himself.

It took him nigh a year to get her to notice him. He had proposed three and a half months ago, on the morrow. She was his. He had waited until she was ready before kissing her and he had been waiting a year to make love to her. He would wait as long as she needed; he couldn't stand loosing her. She was his and no one else's and that's why he had to find her, himself.

"Endymion!" he shouted, flying down the stairs and meeting up with his friend in the kitchen. Endymion was tying up the bags, both sets filled to the brim. "Shall we leave now?" he asked, grabbing his saddlebag and walking out of the kitchen.

Endymion ran after his friend, a smile dressing his handsome face. "So you have decided to leave?"

"I think we should leave now…"

"You certainly are ready, how are your injuries?"

"I tried a spell, they're resting quite nicely. I should be better on the morrow."

"Slow spell you used."

"Kudasai…I am not that great at magic, my lord."

Endymion nodded and began walking down the large hall. "Saddle up my horse and yours."

Jadeite looked after his prince, "Which horse?"

"Uh…Barley…"

"All right. Barley and Ob it is…"

"Let us go!"

----

The two were riding slowly along one of the roads that ran through the town. Their horses were saddled with the oldest saddles in the prince's stables. They weren't recognized, but they were stared at. Many women stared at them with sensual gazes, undressing the two with their eyes. "Looks as if we're drawing attention," Endymion said, glancing nervously at the dozens of women who gathered around the road to look into his hazel eyes.

Jadeite kept his horse beside Endymion's being careful not make too much eye contact with the other women. "For a night in an inn we may have to sacrifice things," he said, his voice drawn.

Endymion turned and looked at Jadeite, "You're crazy!" he spat, leaning closer. "I will not betray Serenity –"

"Hayai!"

"Gomen. I will not betray my wife. I am not like I once was. And you cannot mean to betray the Prin-your fiancée," there was fear washing into his words. He knew that in a world like this he would have to give up something for a nice bed and decent meal, but he couldn't afford to give this!

Jadeite shook his head and ran a hand through his deep blonde hair; "I cannot change things, Endy-Hayai. You know the kind of world this is. We don't have much money with us!" He turned his horse around one of the nearing corners and dismounted. "There is too much at risk if we put down such things. A room is worth so much to both of us because of our stature. This may be the only thing we have left. The money is for clothing, or bribery! It is not for buying a room in an inn, we can't spare it!"

Endymion, who also dismounted his horse, now stared upon his friend. Small tinges of envy racing up his spine. "You learnt all of this when you went to town with Kunzite and the others, didn't you?"

Jadeite looked away, trying his best not to give away what had happened to all of them, "It was a way of living. We had hoped to come to the country for women, but once we had our fill there were other matters at hand. Kunzite took that opportunity to teach me the ways of survival. So, yes I did learn all this when I came here so long ago."

Finally he turned back to look at Endymion, "We didn't even bring blankets to sleep on, Hayai."

"Hayai, I have to get used to that. Well, Zoge, what do you propose we do when dusk falls?"

Jadeite stared down the way; a black shadow was creeping toward them. He ducked back behind the few trees they had stopped by. "We have plenty of time before that happens, Hayai. In the mean time, press yourself against the tree and don't move."

Endymion did as he was told and pressed his back against the tree. The shadow was coming closer, but now that Jadeite could get a good look at it, it wasn't as intimidating as he had thought. "Why, neko!" he yelled, picking up the cat. "Would you look at that? I never thought that she would actually follow us!"

Luna clawed at his shirt, ripping a piece off. "Well, she is brilliant! Look, if I just rub a little dirt in my hair and some on this damn shirt…" he grabbed a handful of the brown dust from the ground and rubbed it into his hair, "I look like a commoner!"

"By thunder, you do!" Endymion cried, picking up his own handful of rich soil and rubbing it into his brown locks. "So, Luna, you did follow," he said, stretching his shirt slightly so that the fabric would retain a worn look.

Luna clawed again at Jadeite's imprisoning arms, "Yes, of course I followed!" she meowed, continuing to fight Jadeite's grasp. "Let me go, you knave!"

Jadeite looked down at the cat with a frown, "Gomen…" he whispered and dropped her.

"Gentle, Jed…"

"Cats always land on their feet," Jadeite retorted, eyeing the prince. "We have to leave, we only have five hours until lunch and then several after that until we need to find a town and an inn."

Endymion nodded and grabbed his large chestnut horse. He mounted easily and patted the beast on the neck, "Come, Zoge."

Jadeite mounted his bay steed and turned him around until he faced west. "I seem to remember that Graystone lies past the old chapel…" he said, bringing his horse onto the road.

Endymion followed, albeit slowly, for he had Luna draped over his shoulder. "How long?"

"Only a few hours. I'm sure the priest at the old chapel will allow us to sit on his land for a while," Jadeite called over his shoulder. "We'll have lunch there, if you can manage with the neko on your shoulder the whole way."

"Of course!" Endymion called back, scratching Luna's head.

Several hours later the two men and the cat were well on their way. A town lay further that Jadeite had originally planned, but they were marking that territory for dinner. Endymion road in silence on the way to Graystone, his fear of having to use his body as payment for a room was beginning to scare him, he was certain the Gods would not permit it.

It was past dinner when the travelers arrived at an inn in Graystone. They were dirtied far beyond any village man, but clean compared to a traveler. The two men tied their steeds to the post in the front of the inn and sent Luna into the shadows to wait.

It was Jadeite who took several deep breaths before entering, not Endymion and it was Jadeite who did the talking. "Good evening," he said when they were at the desk. It was a fairly young woman, possibly ranging in her early thirties. Endymion noticed that she wasn't exactly beautiful, but she wasn't ugly all the same. In fact, he thought her to be rather plain; nothing compared to his wife. He looked over at Jadeite and noted that he wore the same seductive smile he had used to charm the girl at the dinner party. _He must use that expression often,_ Endymion thought.

Jadeite put one elbow on the desk and leaned toward the woman, "My name's Zoge. This here is my friend Hayai…"

The woman blushed slightly when she looked into Jadeite's piercing gaze. "Name's Yuri. I own this place, you staying?" she asked, staring back into Jadeite's gaze with her own dull brown eyes.

Jadeite smiled greater and leaned closer. "You still got dinner on the stove, Yuri?"

"A full pot of rabbit stew, if you gentlemen would like some. It'll cost ya…" she smiled devilishly at Jadeite.

He simply stood tall and grinned. "How much?"

She smiled back, leaning in her own seductive way over the desk so that the two men could get a clear look at her low cut dress and all that showed beneath. "How much ya got?"

"I don't have much money, but I can give you something I know you want," he grinned.

"And your friend?"

"Give him a room."

"And you?"

"Where do you rest, beautiful?"

"Upstairs. Come on, I'll get you the stew and the room. What's yer name again?"

Jadeite moved toward her and pierced her with a glare that could have caused her to take him on the desk. "Ongaku Zoge. And that there," he nodded his head toward Endymion, "is my mute friend, Tsuyoi Hayai."

Endymion threw him a questioning glare. "Mute, huh?" Yuri asked, walking up to him and looking into his hazel eyes. "Too bad."

Endymion swallowed the lump that seemed to form in his throat and stared after the woman.

She led them into a poorly built tavern and sat them at a table. "Mind if I join you, Zoge?"

Jadeite stared up at her and smiled, "Not at all, beautiful." He patted his hard thigh and grinned his seductive grin again.

Yuri smiled and pointed to the kitchen, "Let me go get you travelers that stew."

Once she was out of ear shot Endymion leaned over to Jadeite. "Are you crazy, man?" he whispered, his voice full of anger. "You're engaged!"

"And you're married! I had no other choice! We don't have enough money for every night! We don't even know how long we'll be out here! I did this for you!" he shot back, leaning back in his chair and crossing his arms. "I couldn't have you doing it."

Endymion stared back at his friend and turned his gaze down. "Are you going to be all right?"

Jadeite swallowed hard and stared at the kitchen door. "Don't worry about me. Right now all I care about is getting this over with then looking for everyone else. It may be like this for a long time, Hayai. Don't worry yourself, though. I'll be the one handling all the dirty work. You just worry about getting the others to safety. Look lively now, she's back."

Yuri strolled into the room with two bowls of steaming hot stew and two cups of ale. "Here ya are," she said, setting the food before the men and taking her seat on Jadeite's lap. The two swallowed their stew within minutes and washed it all down with the strong ale in their cups.

"Hayai, perhaps you should let the lady show you your room and rest. I'll see you in the morning." Endymion stood with the woman and followed her up the staircase, leaving Jadeite behind.

He breathed a sigh of relief when the two left. How was he going to keep up this visage without the woman finding out? There was no way he could act a thing like this. Perhaps his guilt would leave him while he was in the room. Who was he to think that this could ruin his future? Rei would just have to understand that it was a part of survival and that he didn't want to do it, which he didn't.

No, his beautiful, strong tempered, fiery little priestess was going to kill him. He couldn't lie to her, but he could not tell her what he was going to do, nor could he tell her everything else that would be happening in the inns across the country. No, this would be between Endymion and him.

Yuri stepped down from the stairs at that moment, carrying a blanket in one hand and a robe in the other. She put on the most flirtatious smile she knew and walked anything but gracefully toward him. "Well, my Lord Zoge…"

"I am hardly a lord, madam," he whispered, taking a pouch of herbs from his pouch.

Yuri looked at his slightly soiled deep blonde locks and his beyond handsome face. "You look like a lord."

"I worked in the stables at the king's palace. I assure you I am no lord…"

"If you're a stable worker, why are you at my inn?"

Jadeite searched his memory for a story. "Hayai and I used to work in the stables, cleaning, tending to the colts. I ruined one of the colts. I was young, somewhere around twelve. My father had always taught me that if you wanted to train a horse one way, you could, but it would take a long time to train him to be the horse someone else wants. I trained the colt without a saddle, you see. My father had no idea and Hayai was a poor mute lad who knew nothing about training. I was set away by the king. He said that I was too young to be killed, but that I was too old to be given a second chance. I ruined one of his best war-horses."

It took more thinking than planned. When he was small his father had set away a young boy because of his lack of responsibility. His strong-minded father sent away a strong-minded boy. Truth be told, his father had found the boy an interesting part of his crew. He wanted to keep the boy, but knew that if he kept him around he would continue training as he wished.

Yuri was looking at him with concern. "How could he just throw you out?" she asked, putting a hand on his chest. "You must have been wandering the streets for some time, eight years?"

Jadeite looked at her with mock surprise. "You think I'm twenty?"

"Well you do seem young. I was going to let you off easy tonight, only one round because you looked so young," she said.

Jadeite considered the thought an easy escape, "Truth be told, madam, I am but seventeen."

Yuri took a closer look and nodded with approval. "Your hair is much too soft and your eyes are too bright. Your body is built incredibly well, and your skin looks to be as soft as silk. I would say that you are younger than twenty, but seventeen? You are a young one. I almost feel as if I should take you to my breast, you are so young."

"I am not so young, madam, that I don't know what a woman needs," he smiled.

She blushed heavily and brushed a stray lock of hair from his brow. "You are a charmer. I would love to be up in my room with you; lad, but I'd feel wrong. Go with the young Hayai. I assume he is young?"

"He is merely eighteen."

"As I thought. You two must have been friends since birth."

"That we were, madam."

"Yes, well, go on to bed."

"But madam, surely you want me to go with you so that I may give you payment?" Jadeite asked, trying to keep the relief in his voice hidden.

Yuri shook her head and put a hand out. "You don't need to, lad."

"Then, silver?"

"You cannot spare it."

"But I don't want to intrude on your generosity, madam," Jadeite called, trying to be as modest as any young worker.

The kind woman shook her head and gave him a warm smile, "Consider it a woman's gift to a young boy. Take the room without money, but leave in the morning."

Jadeite stifled a laugh, "As you wish it, madam."

"I'll get more blankets and another robe for the young sir. Hayai is bathing so I suggest you come into my room for that. I will see to it that your horses are tended to as well."

"You are more than kind, madam…" Jadeite said, trying to make his young age believable. He had learnt at a young age than men are always complimenting and sounding too modest when young themselves. "I am in your debt, madam."

"Just remember that the next time you are in Graystone, you owe me my payment. Of course, make sure that you are older."

"I am planning on taking a job at the farm near Greenwood…next time I'm in town I shall be quite old," he lied.

Yuri looked disappointed for a minute before shaking it away and smiling up at him. "By the time you reach Greenwood you shall be an old man."

Jadeite forced a laugh and bound to the stairs as if he really were nothing but seventeen. He took her hands in his and kissed her knuckles. "Arigato. Bless you for all that you have done. When I obtain my new job with Hayai, I will be sure to send a messenger out to you."

"No need, lad."

"But I will be sending you money, madam. Your kindness is helping my friend and me to make it to Greenwood without any problems. I will forever be in your debt unless I pay you in one form or another. Honestly, madam, I am no cheap soldier. I am willing to pay my debts."

She smiled and slapped his rear, "Go on, boy. The night grows late!"

Jadeite laughed and ran the stairs two at a time.

It was a night to remember. He bathed in the woman's chambers. She had even come in and helped him wash his hair and back. He tried to repay her by inviting her into the wooden tub with him, but she continued to say that he was too young for someone as old as herself.

He had run through her room, shouting how much he would love to take her to her bed for her kindness. He had overplayed his part so that she believed him to be as energetic as he said. And when all was over he nearly sprinted down to Endymion's room, in his quite revealing robe, to tell him the news. "Hayai! You will not believe what just happened!"

His hair was still dripping droplets of water and his chest was heaving as if he had run down to Greenwood and back. "Zoge! What's wrong with you?" Endymion asked when the door closed. "You're soaking wet, your robe isn't tied perfectly, and you're…you're giddy!"

Jadeite laughed at the comment and walked toward the large bed. "Giddy?"

"Yes…"

More laughter flew from Jadeite's mouth. "I have been rescued by the Gods!" he cried, trying to run a hand through his wet hair.

"Rescued? How so?" Endymion asked, tossing him a comb.

Jadeite stared at the comb before continuing. "It was a simple lie, Endymion. I told her that you and I were workers in the stables and that we were kicked out because of me. She thought that I was twenty!"

"Jed, you are near twenty."

"I am twenty three!"

"What is your point?"

"With this hair and this disguise I look…twenty!"

"You look like a fool who just stepped from the tub to annoy me."

"She believed me to be twenty and told me she was going to only go one round tonight."

"There was going to be more than one round?" Endymion asked, raising an eyebrow.

Jadeite smiled greatly and ran the comb through his hair once. "I told her I was seventeen."

"SEVENTEEN?" Endymion yelled, throwing his hands to his head. "And what am I? FIFTEEN?"

"You are eighteen," Jadeite corrected, tossing the comb aside and spreading his fingers. He roughly combed his hair with his hands and shook it wildly so that the water was relieved of his head. "She let me off because I am so young."

Endymion smiled slightly and looked at the cat that was eyeing him with a concerned look. "You will not have to betray your love."

"No I will not! I am free from her wrath and from the one I was going to give myself," he replied sitting in one of the chairs by the fire. He smiled sadly and looked up at Endymion. "She told me that she loved me before Kitada took her away…"

_Where did that come from? _Endymion thought, staring down at his friend. Jadeite was staring at him, yet his eyes were not there. They were looking beyond his form, past the flesh, and into another world. "It was the last thing she said. She didn't come out and say it, but she said the words that made it possible. I left her when Makoto began fighting. I thought getting Minako and Ami would help. I thought bringing the Elder Senshi to the fight would ward her off. I thought that if I could get Queen Serenity to come down…and then your parents…I wanted to get your parents…I wanted to get my parents. I wanted to help. Kunzite warned me that my magic was not strong enough. I lost her. I lost her when I left her side for that brief moment. I should have stayed."

Tears were brimming his eyes, but none of them fell. Endymion felt his legs begin to shake. He felt his chest tighten. He had lost a love as well. He had made a stupid mistake. He allowed his friendship with the witch to interfere with his job. He used the only spell he could think of at that moment. That damn friendship stone was his ticket to a lost love. "Jed…" he whispered, falling into the chair beside his friend. "Both of us made mistakes."

Jadeite nodded his head and stood. "Mistakes are not meant for people of our station, Endymion," he said, tightening the knot at his robe. "I'm sorry I didn't help you save the princess."

Endymion shook his head; "There's no need for this sentimental offal. You are a general and I am a prince. We both knew better, yet we didn't think."

The deep blonde tresses of the man before him began to glow a faint blue. His eyes were sparking with wisps of white lightening. "Sleep…" he sighed, tossing several pillows onto the cold wood floor. "Exhaustion escapes me," he whispered, shaking away the white lightening that began to flow over his head.

Endymion smiled and walked over to his bed. "You had better rest," he whispered to his friend, pushing him gently to the pile of pillows. "Your magic is wearing…"

"Because of my weakness."

"It happened because you thought of Rei."

"That it did."

"You are thinking you are weak because Rei is gone. Tomorrow your powers will stay with you forever."

Jadeite nodded his head and leaned back into the pillows. Breathing deeply he began his nightly ritual. His voice sounding strangely like a child. "Rest…sleep…ravens…count one…two…three…four rav—"

Endymion smiled and chuckled to himself. His friend was going to be fine, albeit a bit worried. He just hoped that dear friend's weak power over mind would not show through like that again. "Sleep well, Jed. Your loved one and my friend will be fine," and with those words said, he went to sleep.

I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Review!

Sincerely, Phoenix


End file.
